dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bart Allen (New Earth)
Some question or something Are "bio-fission" clones and "speed force avatars" the same thing? --Noclevername 00:51, 28 March 2008 (UTC) cooler then flash!!!!! He is realy cool but I wonder is flash faster then him. I think he is slower to wally cause of his bionic knee cap in his left knee but its prob not a great deal slower MLLB 01:04, January 21, 2012 (UTC) picture movement can we please do something about the character page?? no matter what the advertisements cause the pics to be bumped down. okay... so i feel really bad for this but i wanted to add a pic to his page and this is how it turned out. i have never had this happen to me before so i am sorry but help would be really nice right now again so sorry i just wanted to add a pic...--MLLB 17:21, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :That's adorable. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:55, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Speaking of the image, shouldn't we, with our "historical perspective" sort-of-rule, have Impulse as the main pic? --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 20:14, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I would disagree, he's been Kid Flash for about as long as he was Impulse. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:25, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Update main photo please! I can't be the only person who thinks his photo needs an update, I mean he has a new suit now and we don't even have a single picture of it on his page! Comicvine.com has a pile of pictures of ALL the post DCnU heroes and we need some updated pictures of all the heroes that have new suits because of the New 52. so can someone plese work on that? I'm new to the wiki's and don't know how to post the main photo correctly so... someone needs to work on that. Thanks. ~SHINJI-hirako95~ :This has been discussed, on a wiki-wide level, at length already. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 16:56, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Which is to say that we don't change the character images when there's a new character design or a costume change. We try to keep a consistent image which, from a historical perspective, best represents the entire history of the character, and not what's current. Some people aren't here for just the New 52. - Hatebunny 17:46, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay i can understand that, but we at least need a picture of his new outfit somewhere on his page. i would suggest this one...https://media.comicvine.com/uploads/6/66037/2339119-dcup_12_large.jpeg .they have alot of pictures of his DCnU suit and I think his page DEFINITELY needs it. ::::The image template you filled out is improperly filled out. If there is an image on the site, it needs to be sourced from a comic book. I know that image is by Ryan Sook, but I don't see any indication that it's FROM anything. Saying the image came from comicvine is not the same as sourcing the image. - Hatebunny 00:31, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well, how can I get the information that the picture needs? I guess I would need to know how to properly fill out the image template if at all possible can you show me a way how? SHINJI-hirako95 01:17, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::That image is promotional art for , by Ryan Sook. I had to do some googling to find that out, because comicvine is a craphole that doesn't source its images. It comes from this article: Kid Flash to Star in Solo Adventure in DC Universe Presents One-Shot. You can either source it from that article, or the issue I just mentioned. Look at the changes I made to the image after you uploaded it. That is the proper formatting, though, because this image doesn't come from an issue, I'm not sure what to do with it. In any case, the thumb should never be more than 150px when it's in the body of a page. - Hatebunny 01:27, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Thank you, so when it says source, it means when it first appeared online? like, do i have to find out where it came from originally or just not from comicvine or a photo cache? and now that I have sourced it with the DC comics article would it be able to be posted on his page? SHINJI-hirako95 02:05, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Ideally, the image SHOULD come from a comic, and you would put the comic Title, Volume, and Issue number in the "Title Vol # #" format in the issue field. It's best that you don't go using images that DON'T come from comics, in fact. - Hatebunny 02:43, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I'll give up! but to plead my final case the image could have been listed as a variant cover of the DC Universe Presents Vol 1 12, right? and even if it didn't come directly from a comic it was published by the DC comics website as a Promotional image for that comic. my point being even though its not from a comic its still a valid image because an artist hired by DC was payed to draw this image, so it has some validity as an image. So even if I'm not the one to do it, i think the picture is still one we should have on this website. but if you still disagree after my heavy ranting i will drop it. thank you. SHINJI-hirako95 13:54, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Death Does it bug anyone else to add things from Flashpoint to the infobox? Kyletheobald (talk) 16:03, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :Yes. I still think that Flashpoint stuff should warrant new pages, just like Titans Tomorrow. - '''Hatebunny' (talk) 16:20, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :Yes. Especially since it's his second death. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:34, January 13, 2014 (UTC) : IIRC, the Flashpoint timeline didn't get an alternate Kid Flash. The alternate Brainiac pulled Bart out of the timestream and held him hostage in the Flashpoint future. --'' The Talk Goblin'' 18:54, January 13, 2014 (UTC)